bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Croosh
Physical Appearance Stefani is shown to provide employees with open working spaces with no partitions, brand new equipment such as computers, yoga stations, and generally a friendly rapport with each employee. The seating is constantly changing. The walls of the building have various motivational phrases on them and the interior has a very modern feminine motif using mostly pastel colors. The conference room has a ranking screen that shows which blog stories are receiving the highest hits. Background History Diane starts working at GirlCroosh after being fired by Princess Carolyn's agency where she was the media assistant. She got the job right after Stefani tests her loyalty by asking if she would ever write an article against Mr. Peanutbutter, her husband (now ex-husband). While it is unclear what Diane said in response, she did get hired for the position as a writer at GirlCroosh. Later, in Season 4 'she ultimately does end up writing the article titled ''The Case Against Mr. Peanutbutter. '''Season 3 Diane was fired from Princess Carolyn's agency where she was working as a media assistant. She was told about GirlCroosh through Princess Carolyn when she mentions her boyfriend at the time, Ralph Stilton, had a sister Stefani Stilton who was starting a company. Diane then meets Stefani for an interview where Stefani tests her loyalty by asking if she'd ever write an article about her husband (ex-husband in Season 5). It is unknown what Diane said as a response, as the scene cut her off, however she did ultimately end up getting hired. Season 4 GirlCroosh plays a bigger role in this season then other seasons as most of Diane's scenes take place here. She also wrote an article about her stance on gun control this season. Diane ultimately does end up writing the article against Mr. Peanutbutter, in a sense answering Stefani's question from Season 3. The Case Against Mr. Peanutbutter was written because of her husband's political view, his refusal to drop out of the race, and her belief he would do a bad job as governor. She tells him she won't publish it if he agrees with her demands. The article criticized Mr. Peanutbutter's gubernatorial campaign and his views. Season 5 It was never specified how Diane continued to work for GirlCroosh and Philbert in Season 5. In The Stopped Show, ''Diane meets with Stefani at Sandro's Place. Stefani explains that GirlCroosh is moving to video format and that she wants Diane to be the face of it. Diane says no to the offer, which shocks and confuses Stefani as she literally has never been said "''no" to before, and she doesn't quite understand the concept of the word "no," because she was spoiled from the time she was young. Diane then explains how she's an untrustworthy new source and a hypocrite after her actions. Stefani then explains to Diane what her problem is: that she often holds other people and herself at a very high (almost impossible) standard, allowing her to write juicy take-downs, but harrowing for her self worth. She explains that the world is already very unforgiving and standardized, and it's best to forgive each other. Diane asks if the content on GirlCroosh should be more forgiving, but Stefani blows off the idea. Trivia * GirlCroosh is a parody of Buzzfeed. * GirlCroosh played a bigger role in Season 4 compared to other seasons. * The company owns a podcast that guest starred Laika (a real-life figure who is alive in the BoJack universe) and is commentated by Diane. * Stefani seems to like using the word "Croosh" as part of her regular lexicon * As a running gag, the "chairs" that the company provides change very often. ** This often deters Diane from completing her work. Subsections of the site include * Stoopid Gurl Category:Companies Category:Magazines Category:Blogs Category:Locations Category:Media Category:Websites